fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Behold, the Mastersmithy!
Behold, the Mastersmithy! is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Blacksmith. Lyrics 今日も奏でる鍛冶屋のリズム 町に響いてる 空にモクモク煙をあげて 夢をつくるよ 四角トンカチ 心をこめて 希望 たたいてる みんなワクワク待っているから 腕をみがくよ ボクの道具たちが　みんなをつなぐ それがボクの夢さ　笑顔をつくろう ボクはめざすよ 一流鍛冶屋 いつかなれるかな 今日もイカした道具をつくる ボクはマイスター 今日もアツいよ 鍛冶屋の熱気 釜は燃えている 彼の未来も あの子の夢も 溶かして混ぜる 君のもとにも　ボクの道具を 届けてあげるよ だから真剣　気が抜けないよ ボクはマイスター ボクの道具たちが　みんなをつなぐ それがボクの夢さ　笑顔をつくろう ボクの道具たちが　世界を救う それがボクの夢さ　未来をつくろう Translations English (EU) The metallic rhythm resounds from the smithy. It echoes all around, throughout the whole town. And plumes of light smoke fill the sky. Such forms the essence of my dreams! My hammer of steel tempers my heart And forges these dreams anew. Your cheers and excitement, Help me keep ignited, the furnace that's burning inside. You see, these tools that toil are connected to you all. So let's all get to hammerin' out some dreams! My goal is to be the very best Blacksmith. I wonder when that'll happen? Until then, I'll just have to keep hammerin' away! Behold, the Mastersmithy! The heat in the smithy burns like a thousand suns. And, boy, the metals have never been hotter. His dreams and her future, their dreams and their future Are all forged together at last. It's all thanks to you, that these tools that I use Have been able to finish the job. Finally, I set my hammer down and wipe my brow of sweat. Behold, the Mastersmithy! You see, these tools that toil are connected to you all. So let's all get to hammerin' out some dreams! These tools that toil, will help save the world! Let's hammer away at these dreams and forge a new future! English (NA) The clanging rhythm resounds from the smithy. It echoes all 'round, throughout the whole town, While plumes of smoke eagerly fill the sky. My dreams are made of these sights and sounds! The finest hammer tempers my heart, Forging these dreams anew every day. As everyone waits, excited, I'll keep honing my skills all the way! All my tools bringing everyone together, That's my dream! It's a good reason for all of us to smile! My goal is to be the very best Blacksmith, I wonder if that will happen someday... So here I am, crafting tools again today. Behold, the Mastersmithy! The heat in the smith's heart burns like a thousand suns, And my molten resolve has never been so hot. Boys and girls dream of well-forged futures. Our times are fused together, like it or not! It's all thanks to you that these tools that I use Can finish any job, no matter how gritty. By my sweat and because of your faith I can say, Behold, the Mastersmithy! You see, these tools that toil are connected to you all. So let's all get working on our purest desire! These tools that toil will save the world! Let's hammer away and set hearts on fire! Spanish El rojizo fulgor que de la forja saldrá Con cada martilleo una nueva forma creará Al paladín ayudamos, su gratitud nos dará Y al mercenario y al leñador, a todos por igual Mi mayor sueño he de cumplir Y en las forjas pasaré días y días sin salir Herrero es mi profesión Forja y carbón son mis amigos, mi consolación Alegrías y penas, compañeros con tesón Al buen herrero no lo detiene un bastón Pues me honra y deleita forjar y forjar Y hasta el fin de mis días con hierro trabajar Ese es mi sino; mi senda, mi caminar Al calor de la forja Mi arboleda, mi camino, mi dulce despertar Los metales, en su desdicha Al calor de la forja, los veo enrojecer Así comienza mi gran dicha Y ahí empieza mi quehacer Con mi martillo y mi yunque Trabajaré hasta el amanecer Al calor de la forja Alegrías y penas, compañeros con tesón Al buen herrero no lo detiene un bastón Con mi martillo y mis útiles Crear, templarme, envejecer French Le rythme métallique provient de la forge, quel son ! Il résonne à travers la ville, dans toutes les directions. Le ciel est envahi de panaches de fumée, dont la plupart de mes rêves, la nuit, sont peuplés ! Mon marteau en acier tempère mon cœur, et sans relâche, forge mes rêves de grandeur. Votre enthousiasme et vos encouragements, m'aident à entretenir cette flamme, celle qui brûle intérieurement. Voyez, ces outils en plein labeur lient chacun d'entre vous. Alors, venez marteler quelques rêves avec nous ! Mon objectif, c'est de devenir le meilleur des forgerons. Je me demande bien quand le destin me donnera raison. En attendant, je continuerai à marteler à tout va ! Au son du Maître forgeron La chaleur étouffante de cette forge ne me gêne pas. Et jamais les métaux n'ont eu aussi chaud, c'est sûr ! Son rêve à lui, son futur à elle... leurs rêves et leur futur enfin, ne forment plus qu'un, ça me grise. C'est grâce à toi si les outils que j'utilise ont été en mesure de finir le travail requis. Je peux à présent m'éponger le front, poser ma panoplie. Au son du Maître forgeron Voyez, ces outils en plein labeur lient chacun d'entre vous. Alors, venez marteler quelques rêves avec nous ! Mes fidèles outils peuvent sauver le monde, il me semble ! Alors façonnons mes rêves, forgeons un nouveau futur ensemble ! German Der metallische Rhythmus der Schmiede hallt durch die Gassen der ganzen Stadt. Feine Rauchschwaden erfüllen die Luft. Die Essenz meiner Träume! Mein Hammer stählt mein Herz, und formt meine Träume aufs Neue. Euer freudiger Jubel nährt die Flamme des Schmelzofens, der in mir brennt. Wie ein unsichtbares Band verbinden uns die Werkzeuge miteinander. Lasst uns also ein paar Träume schmieden! Ich will der beste Schmied der Welt werden. Ich frage mich, wie lange das wohl dauert. Bis es so weit ist, arbeite ich eifrig weiter! Dort! Die Meisterschmiede! Die Flammen der Schmiede brennen wie tausend Sonnen. Das Metall glühte niemals heißer. Ihre gemeinsamen Träume und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft sind endlich vereint in einer Legierung der Liebe. Euch habe ich es zu verdanken, dass meine Werkzeuge diese Herausforderung bewältigen konnte. Nun endlich lege ich meinen Hammer nieder und wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dort! Die Meisterschmiede! Wie ein unsichtbares Band verbinden uns die Werkzeuge miteinander. Lasst uns also ein paar Träume schmieden! Meine treuen Werkzeuge werden die Welt retten! Lasst uns unseres Glückes Schmied sein und aus der Asche die Zukunft formen. Italian Il ritmo metallico rimbomba dalla fucina. Echeggia tutt'intorno e attraversa la cittadina. E pennacchi di fumo leggero riempiono il cielo. È così che i miei sogni prendono forma! Il martello d'acciaio tempra il mio cuore... ... e forgia nuovamente questi miei sogni. Il tuo entusiasmo e il tuo incoraggiamento... ... tengono viva la fiamma, la fornace che mi brucia dentro. Forza, sudiamo con questi attrezzi che accomunan tutti noi... ... e forgiamo qualche sogno a suon di martellate! Miro a divenire il più grande dei fabbri. Chissà se mai succederà! Fino ad allora, continuerò a martellare! Ammira, il Mastro fabbro! Il calore nella fucina brucia come mille soli. E mai il metallo fu più caldo. I sogni di lui e il futuro di lei, i loro sogni e il loro futuro... ... vengono infine plasmati assieme. Il merito è tuo se questi miei arnesi... ... hanno potuto finire il lavoro. Ed ora, posato il martello, asciugo via il sudore dalla fronte. Ammira, il Mastro fabbro! Forza, sudiamo con questi attrezzi che accomunan tutti noi... ... e forgiamo qualche sogno a suon di martellate! Il sudore versato con questi attrezzi salverà il mondo! Diamo vita a questi sogni e forgiamo insieme un nuovo domani! Other languages Category:Life Songs